Marshall and Everest's Journey
by Amelia154
Summary: A week has passed since Marshall and Everest got married and the events of Rocky, Marshall, and Everest reuniting with their families. Join them as they go through a special journey together. Join them as they go from them ready to head home from their honeymoon to them convincing her family and then going through a very special surprise. Read to find out.
1. Return & Plans

Chapter 1: Return & Plans

A week later Marshall and Everest were packing up to head back to Adventure Bay and with the help from Everest's family they were able to get packed up quickly. Before they left after they returned the keys to the cabin Everest took the time to say goodbye to her parents and siblings.

"See you later guys." Everest said hugging her parents.

"Bye sweetie. We'll try to stay in touch okay?" Krystal said .

"Okay but how about this. How about you guys come to Adventure Bay with us."

"Oh we couldn't." Glacier said.

"Why not?"

" Because we wouldn't want to impose. " Krystal said as Marshall walked up to them and stood next to Everest.

"It wouldn't be an imposition. We have plenty of room and you could possibly get your own home. Besides wouldn't you want to be near your future grandpups." Marshall said.

" I guess we could move down there. " Forrest said.

"Yeah and we can see the others in action." Snowy added.

"Okay I guess it is decided then. Okay we'll pack our stuff and see you in a week." Glacier said.

"Okay see you in a week." Everest said with them hugging each other before they got on the plane.

XXX

Back in Adventure Bay everyone was doing their own thing when Ryder and Katie who had come over for the day walked out of the Lookout.

"Hey guys could you come in for a minute." Ryder said.

" Sure Ella, Daniel, Natalie and Melody you guys stay out here and play. We'll be right back. " Rocky said.

"Okay." The pups said. When the team got in the Lookout they saw Ryder and Katie standing in the hangout room.

"You wanted to see us Ryder." Chase said.

" Yeah we just got a call from Marshall and Everest. They are on their way back and her family will be moving here in a week. " Ryder said.

"And since you guys are starting families I will be staying here more often to help take care of the pups and you guys." Katie said.

"Cool." Said the dogs.

"So we need to get ready for their return. So let's get cleaning." Ryder said. An hour later they had the Lookout ready for Marshall and Everest and their room all decorated. After they did that they went outside and relaxed for a couple hours.

XXX

At the airport, Marshall and Everest's plane landed and after they grabbed their luggage they waited outside for a taxi. When one finally stopped they got in and told the driver where they were heading.

"The Lookout tower in Adventure Bay please." Marshall said.

"Right away." He said. After a couple minute drive they realized something.

"Hey you are the same guy that dropped us off two weeks ago." Everest said.

"That I am. Did you have a good time?"

"We had an awesome time. Thank you for asking." Marshall said.

"You're welcome. We'll arrive in Adventure Bay in less than half an hour."

" Thank you. "

"Anytime." They remained in silence for the rest of the trip. Twenty minutes later they reached the outskirts of the town. When they got in Adventure Bay they were glad to see their home.

XXX

Back at the Lookout the others were relaxing when they heard a taxi coming up the driveway.

"Hey Everest and Marshall are back. " Whitney said as everyone went up to the end of the driveway.

"Okay you four stay right here until they get out." Chase said to the pups and Melody. After the taxi stopped Marshall stepped out and helped Everest out when the taxi left everyone swarmed in to say hi.

"Hey everyone how have you been?" Marshall asked.

"Good. How was your honeymoon with each other?" Skye asked .

"It was good. We enjoyed spending some time with my family but they also did let us have a couple days to our selves. We finally ended up convincing them to move out here at the last minute." Everest said as they walked into the Lookout.

"That's good." Alyssa said. As they walked in they saw Ryder and Katie coming their way.

"We thought we heard you guys. Welcome back Marshall and Everest." Ryder said.

"Thanks, Ryder. Nice to see you again too Katie." Everest said.

"You to. You'll be seeing a lot more of me around here. I am going to live here to help take care of your guys' pups."

"Really that's cool. Maybe you guys will be able to hang out with each other more." Marshall said smiling as they lightly blushed without the other knowing it.

"Okay well why don't you guys go unpack and we can catch up when you are done." Abbey said.

"Okay see you in a bit." Marshall said as they went to their room to unpack. When they got in they saw the whole room decorated. "Wow guess we know what they have been doing recently."

"Yeah." But then Marshall didn't see a tape dispenser and ended up tripping on it and landing in one of the pup beds in the room. "Are you okay Marshall?" Everest asked laughing a bit.

"Yeah I am fine. I guess that is my welcome home." He said which they laughed a little while until they stopped but started unpacking. When they got done they went outside and saw the others doing their own thing. Walking over they sat down next to Chase and Skye.

"Hey have you guys settled in?" Skye asked .

"Yeah we had a bit of fun at first." Everest said.

"Yeah, I tripped on a tape dispenser that was left in the middle of the floor and I fell on the pup bed upside down." Marshall said as they laughed.

"Sorry, I guess we forgot to pick that up." Chase said.

"Hey it's fine. It gave us something to laugh about." Everest said. For the rest of the day they talked, laughed, and played with each other.

XXX

Hey everyone sorry for this long wait. I have been so busy and I have thought of this story in my head for awhile but I have had a bit of writers block and couldn't figure out what to write. But to make it up for these next few choppy stories I have an epic story in the makes but I have to write two or three stories so that the story will make sense. I was also telling myself that it is funny when I first started writing stories I couldn't wait a couple days to post the next story but now it's been like what a month since I posted something so yeah. I got a good kick out of that anyway thank you for your patience. Please review what you think. Kind reviews remember. See ya next time.

-Amelia154


	2. Moves & A Surprise

Chapter 2: Moves and a Surprise

The next week Everest headed over to the train station to meet up with her family and to help them get settled in. When she got there the train was starting to pull into the station. After a minute of waiting and watching for them she saw her family walk out.

"Mom, dad, Forrest, Snowy!" She called to them. When they turned towards her they saw her waving to them. Picking up their luggage they walked over to her to greet her and give her a hug.

" Hey sweetie how have you been? " Krystal asked.

"I've been good. We had such a wonderful welcome home when we got to the Lookout last week. Everybody definitely missed us."

" Oh I am sure. How has Marshall and the others been. " Glacier said as they started walking to the Lookout.

"They have been good. They had decorated our room but they forgot to pick up a tape dispenser that has been placed on the floor and Marshall didn't see it and ended up tripping and landing on the bed upside down." Everest said as they laughed. "So where are you going to stay."

" We don't know yet. We'll probably stay with you until we find a place to live. " Krystal said.

"Okay." As they got closer to the Lookout Everest suddenly had an idea. Not wanting them to get their hopes up she kept it to herself. When they got there they were amazed by the size of it.

"Hey Everest." A voice said causing them to turn around and see Marshall walking up to them.

"Hey Marshall." Everest responded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Marshall how have you been?" Forrest asked.

"Good. I see you made it safe."

" Yeah. " Snowy said.

"We are living here for now until we find a place to live." Krystal said.

"Oh yeah Marshall, that reminds me could I talk to you really quick?" Everest asked.

"Yeah. We'll be right back." Marshall said as they walked over to the Lookout and talked. Soon after that Everest left to go somewhere. Walking back to the four Marshall waved for them to follow him. As they were walking into the Lookout, Glacier had a question.

"Hey Marshall where did Everest go?"

" Oh she had to take care of something really quick. We already got your rooms ready for you. When you're done just head outside and we'll go from there. "

"Thanks Marshall." Krystal said as they headed the their rooms.

"No problem." That night Everest had came back from where she went and after they went to bed Marshall and Everest stayed up and talked a bit.

"So what did he say?" Marshall asked.

"He said it would be fine since he owes me for taking care of me so he is going to get everything ready and in two weeks they can go live with him."

" That's great. Well I think we should be getting to sleep. "

"Okay see you in the morning, Marshall."

" See ya. " Marshall said as he gave her a kiss and then turning off the lights and then going to sleep.

XXX

Over the next week Everest had told her family the news that they would be living with Jake up at the mountain and they were grateful of their kindness. Zuma had made his move on Alyssa and asked if she would marry him and she said yes. A couple days before the four would head up to Jake's everyone was called in to the medical room where they saw Katie and Everest there already. When they all got there Everest had a smile on her face.

"Everest are you okay?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah I am better than okay."

" Everest has some news she wants to tell everyone. " Katie said.

"What is it?" Glacier asked.

" Well I have mine of known for a little while but I actually found out today that I am pregnant. " Everest said excited.

"Really!?" Marshall asked surprised as everyone cheered.

"Yep. I have been pregnant for about a three weeks."

" That's great news! " Krystal said as Snowy ran and gave Everest a big hug.

"Easy, Snow, easy." Everest said.

"Congratulations you two. Now you'll know what we are going through." Skye said.

"Well hopefully they don't get pupnapped like ours did." Chase said .

"Oh yeah there was that, but I don't think they have anyone who broke up with one of them to be with someone else and then tried to get them to come back to them but got told no multiple times and had to be put in the pound."

"Oh right." Chase said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as everyone that knew what had happened laughed and Skye giving him a kiss and nuzzling him. Over the next few weeks Marshall and Everest were getting ready for the birth of the pup(s) since they wanted to wait till they were born to see how many they were having. While that was happening, Zuma and Alyssa have been busy planning their wedding. A couple days before the pups due date Chase and Skye's pups and Melody were playing outside and the dogs were watching them while Everest was inside the Lookout in the medical room when she suddenly felt a shock of pain to through her.

"Ouch!" She cried. Apparently she said it loud enough that Katie heard her from the other room and came running in. Putting her hand on Everest's stomach she picked her up and took her to a blanket on the other side of the room. Putting her on the blanket Katie then quickly called Marshall.

"Marshall it's me Katie I need you in here. Everest is about to give birth."

" Okay I am coming. " Marshall said as he ran in.

"Okay, Everest just breathe Marshall is on his way here." Katie said earning a nod from her. Then Marshall ran in.

"Okay I am here." Marshall said as he got in front of Everest. "It's okay Everest I'm here."

" Okay, Everest. On three I need you to push. One, two, three now! " Katie said as Everest have a big push. Meanwhile outside everyone was waiting to hear news on how it was going. After an hour Marshall came out.

"How is she, Marshall?" Whitney asked.

"Come and see." Marshall said as they followed him to the room. When they got in they saw Everest on a bed nursing two pups.

"Everest, they are beautiful. What are their names?" Skye asked as Marshall and Everest looked at each other then at their pups.

"This one is Melina and this one is Nicholas but we are going to nickname him Nikko. "

"They are adorable. Congratulations you two." Ryder said.

"Thank you, Ryder." They both said as they were happy to see their new pups.

The End.

XXX

And here it is the final chapter of this story. Again I am sorry for not publishing this story weeks ago but High School is busy as ever. Anyway I am trying to post the one story I have been working on by my birthday so you will be reading a lot from me. Anyway read review and enjoy. See you next time. -Amelia154.


End file.
